


La science du regard

by ShipsAreWorthYourPain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreWorthYourPain/pseuds/ShipsAreWorthYourPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen. Quand Sherlock s'ennuie en cours, il cherche à provoquer des réactions chez ses camarades de classe... Johnlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La science du regard

Quand Sherlock s'ennuie en classe

 

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Comme toujours en cours, dans ce « lycée » supposé instruire des élèves qui n'avaient absolument aucun avenir… Pourquoi ses parents refusaient-ils de l'inscrire à l'université sans le bac ? Le système éducatif manquait vraiment de souplesse… Et Mycroft lui disait toujours qu'il n'y pouvait rien… Ayez donc un frère au gouvernement, pour ce que ça vous aidera…

 

Sherlock s'ennuyait, alors il avait trouvé un jeu. Il tentait de provoquer des réactions chez les singes qui lui servaient de camarades de classe. Il avait tenté le regard de sociopathe qui lui allait comme un gant, mais ne s'attirait que des sourires condescendants et des remarques désobligeantes de ses professeurs. Il avait tenté de sourire mais s'était lassé encore plus rapidement des sourires idiots qui lui étaient retournés. Il avait même tenté grimaces et coups de coude, dans 'espoir d'obtenir ENFIN une réaction intéressante. En dernier recours, il avait imité le comportement des acteurs de séries B qui semblaient toujours obtenir l'attention des personnages : il avait adopté la technique du clin d'œil accompagné d'un discret baiser envoyé vers… les camarades masculins de sa classe. En effet, les réactions féminines étaient stupides, elles pouffaient de rire comme les idiotes qu'elles étaient et chuchotaient avec leurs amies, tandis que les garçons étaient pour le moins plus intéressants.

 

La plupart prenaient une couleur presque verte, ou blanche, à la limite de l'évanouissement ou de la fuite effrénée. L'une des victimes de ses expériences avait même demandé en plein cours à changer de place, s'installant à l'opposé de sa table. Fascinant.

 

Sherlock appréciait cela. Il ne s'ennuyait plus en cours, et devenait un as du clin d'œil que quiconque aurait qualifié de suggestif et que lui considérait comme expérimental.

 

Ce jour-là, John était assis à côté de lui. Il serait donc son prochain rat, ou plutôt hérisson, de laboratoire. D'ailleurs, il était curieux qu'il se souvienne de son nom. John… Il ne savait même pas comment s'appelait leur professeur, alors ses camarades de classe… Il attendit que le regard distrait du jeune homme se pose sur lui, se qui arriva rapidement, John étant sans cesse en manque d'action et presque hyperactif. Alors Sherlock opéra comme à son habitude, se sentant cependant quelque peu fébrile.

 

Clin d'œil, baiser envoyé dans les airs.

 

John ne devint ni vert ni blanc, ne chercha pas à s'éloigner… Etrange… Après un premier mouvement de surprise, il rosit et contempla Sherlock, qui commençait à se sentir gêné. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette expérience… Il se sentait lui-même plutôt troublé, et se sentit, désespéré, rougir. Sherlock avait rougi. Il était tombé plus bas encore que Mycroft avec son motard en blouson de cuir Graham, ou il ne savait plus trop quoi. Il avait Rougi…

 

Il fut tiré de ces pensées accablantes par une légère pression sur son pied. A ce qu'il semblait, John menait ses propres expériences…

 

A la fin du cours, les deux adolescents étaient rouges et assez confus. Sherlock ne savait quelles conclusions tirer de tout cela, mis à part que l'Expérience était bien plus intéressante avec John… Alors, John déduisit ce qu'il fallait à la place de Sherlock, prit sa main et l'emmena vers un coin plus tranquille de l'établissement, pour continuer ses expériences…


End file.
